


It Knows You

by Splashattack



Series: TMA Entity Drabbles [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, The Mortifying Ordeal of Being Known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashattack/pseuds/Splashattack
Summary: You know the longer you hide, the harder you fight, the more betrayed they'll feel, but you can't drop it, not now.in which the author would shrivel up and die if anyone saw exactly how much of their search history was fanfics and REALLY blows this out of proportion
Series: TMA Entity Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934116
Kudos: 8





	It Knows You

**Author's Note:**

> cw for anxiety, fear of rejection

You're two people. On the surface, so carefully curated: polite, charismatic, helpful; your being tastefully designed to appeal to all. Such a pleasant persona; such a persistent mask. But it isn't you, is it?

You're hiding something. A past regret, perhaps, or a secret desire; whatever it may be, you know that they'll judge you, reject you for it. You know the longer you hide, the harder you fight, the more betrayed they'll feel, but you can't drop it, not now. They'll see the truth eventually—it's as inevitable as death—but you'll try to enjoy it as it lasts.


End file.
